


穿越之恋与后宫传

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 非常无脑不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	穿越之恋与后宫传

“唔…嗯…”朦朦胧胧间，耳边似乎是男人低沉压抑的喘息，蹭过手心的皮肤细滑柔软，温度比寻常体温偏高，在你动了动指尖想要仔细感受时，又如水蛇般滑走。

接着，你感到自己被无比紧致温暖的地方容纳，包裹，吮吸…

耳边的喘息声越来越剧烈，终于，急促的惊喘夹着几声哭腔，一具温热的身体覆了上来，将柔软的唇贴着你的，承受释放时嘴唇直颤，却固执地温柔舔咬。

颠鸾倒凤，芙蓉暖帐。

意识尚不清醒的你咂了咂嘴。

啧，春梦啊！

“你这惑乱王国的妖佞！来人！把这个乱臣贼子给我拿下！”

？

怎么春梦还带剧情的？

“踢踢踏踏”的脚步声震碎了你全部的困意，你动了动，缓缓睁开眼。印入眼帘的屋顶金碧辉煌，床帷泛着银白如玉的光，绣龙披凤的绒被皱巴巴地团在地上。

被闪瞎的眼眯缝着适应夸张的富丽堂皇，过了好久，你才想起春梦的另一个主人公。

但见他发如泼墨长至腰窝，身形颀长肩背清瘦，细腰窄臀挂着红痕，细长腿间流淌…

场面一度非常精彩。

等你看清他掩在长发后满含春色的脸，脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“许许许许许墨？”

男人低眉垂眼，缓慢拿过小衫罩上布满爱痕的身体，声音清哑，叫了一声“陛下”。

陛下？

这时，门外的吵闹声越来越大，大抵是“证据确凿！不容他抵赖！”“再不让进！老臣今天就一头撞死在这里！”

之后，就听“哐当”一声，好像挺结实的门被一个老头一头撞开，旁边站着想拦没拦住的侍卫。

对上你的视线，侍卫羞赧地低下头，匆匆去拉脑袋撞出个大包，趴在地上懵圈的闹事者。

白起？侍卫？

你一个头两个大。

还没等你捋明白，老头已经回过神来，泥鳅似的躲过了白起的阻拦，连滚带爬来到你脚下。风乍起，一个挺拔的身影已经挡在你身前。

“陛下，此人狼子野心，居心叵测，您可千万不要被他骗了！”声泪俱下的控诉传过来，歪头绕过白起腰际，那老头满脸皱巴像个不新鲜的丑橘，眼里聚着泡热泪看上去言辞恳切，却没来头透着股阴恻恻。

“来人！把这个包藏祸心的歹人给我带下去！”说着，两个仆从模样的人就来到床前，将跪坐在你身边的许墨扯下床。

你见他双腿虚软，被拉扯得踉踉跄跄，于心不忍，赶紧出声制止，“你们干什么！”心里想的却是：老娘的春梦对象，还能被你们带走了？笑话！

谁知，听你说出这话的老头又是一副寻死觅活的模样，涌进来的人群里也各处响起窃窃私语，“妖言祸国”“以色媚主”不绝于耳，得到声援的老头脸上隐隐露出丝得意，感情还是有备而来。

被仆从钳制的许墨始终有气无力地垂着头，不出声，更不辩驳。

你被吵得脑仁疼，用力地闭了闭眼，偷偷把手绕到身后。

这梦太糟心了我还是醒过去得了。

这么想着，你用力拧了一把……

“嘶——”

满含热泪睁开眼，别无二致的画面令你一阵眩晕，浸淫网络小说多年的经验让你心里“咯噔”一下，想起一个可怕的可能性。

淦！我穿越了！？

即便内心惊涛骇浪，面上却皱眉思索，苦大仇深。失了你的阻拦，老头一阵窃喜，示意仆从将许墨带下去。

清瘦男人挣开仆从的桎梏，将凉薄的视线落在你身上，你既无反应，他也不多言语，整了整单薄的衣衫，自行走了出去。

屋外飘着雪，积了一地白。

赤足踩在雪地上带来刺骨的寒意，轻薄的衣衫遮不住丁点冷风，清瘦的背影越走越萧瑟。

拥趸围着老头散去，屋里唯余烛影幢幢，托腮思考许久的你强迫自己接受了这个事实，抬眼一看黄花菜都凉了，心道一声“不好”，急忙抓起一边的狐裘追了出去。

“等等！”积雪的地儿让你一路打着出溜滑，终于追上了押解许墨的一行人。

如墨的长发被风吹乱，听见你声音的许墨回过头来，雾蒙蒙的眼里似有一道光亮，却在看清你递给他的东西时重归黯然。

这是他送你的狐裘。

想来你该是不要了。

尽力稳住手去接，你已经急性子地踮起脚，将狐裘严严实实地裹在他身上，还冲身边人大喝，“一个个都傻站着！鞋呢！还不赶紧滚去拿！”

不知几品的官员被你劈头盖脸一顿骂，缩着脖子，唯唯诺诺地跑开了。

苍白潮红的脸掩在雪白狐裘里，脸颊温度高得异常，低垂的眼角泛着绯色，许墨的状况看上去极其不佳。

你初来乍到，一时之间不知道发生了什么，看着一圈虎视眈眈的人，直觉轻举妄动不可取。

“我相信你。”你将狐裘系好，在许墨愕然回望过来时飞快地低声说，“照顾好自己，别不在乎身体，不要这么吃惊地看我，这些人看着就狼子野心，你觉得我会相信他们还是相信你？先委屈一下，我尽快去接你。”

取了鞋子的人回来，你夺过鞋子，一脚将那人踹翻，“没用的东西！”之后蹲下身替许墨穿鞋。

四周一片哗然，有人念着“世风日下，呜呼哀哉”，你充耳不闻，眼里只剩下许墨冻得红肿的脚踝。

闹哄哄的一片吸引了某人的注意，迈步走向这里。

那人身形高挑，不怒自威。

“什么事？”

顿时，乌泱泱的人群让开一条道，笔直地通向了你，看清来人的你松了一口气，从始至终悬着的心刹那间回到了肚子里，“李泽言…”语气里夹着委屈。

看见你的瞬间，李泽言面无表情的脸上有一丝松动，却还是快步走来，解了披风将你裹住。

“怎么了？”硬邦邦的问话里似有若无透着点关切，在看见你颈侧的吻痕时明显有了停顿。

“我…我也不知道…”你摇了摇头，脑子里乱成了浆糊。

人群里又七嘴八舌起来，你心烦得很，扭过头吼了一句，“大清早又抓人又闹自杀的！你们想干什么？逼宫吗！”

此话一出，寂静无声。

你倒寻摸出了做女皇的心得，清了清嗓子，“都给朕押下去！”

群臣惶恐，人群外围好像有人想偷溜，亏是白起反应快，一个箭步上前将那人胳膊拧在身后制住，动弹不得。

果然有猫腻！

你心中窃喜，“在场的人全部押进天牢，等候发落。“指尖点了点白起手里的人，“此人严加看管！”

一时之间，无人动作。

“陛下说的话都听不到吗？”帮腔倒比你的话有分量，李泽言话音刚落，好些人苦着脸被送往天牢。

待到他们差不多走了个干净，你拉着白起交代他亲自送许墨过去。

冷峻侍卫带着圣谕，给阶下囚挑了件最干净的牢房。盯着狐裘领口露出的痕迹，琥珀色瞳孔震了震，白起的声音尤其低沉，“我一定会抓住你的把柄。”

“乐意奉陪。”许墨好整以暇地看着双目喷火的侍卫，眼底戏谑冰凉。

这厢你被李泽言护着回到寝宫，一室旖旎给方才心思没注意的你差点震了个跟头。

尴尬地用脚尖将地上的里衣踢到一边，偷眼看李泽言的反应，后者面色阴沉，薄唇抿起，严肃得可怕。

“我……”

“先用膳吧。”李泽言语气淡淡的，给你传了早点。

待到白起回来，你听他交代了安顿许墨的事，碗里的粥还热着，你一边漫不经心地划拉，一边思索问题的症结。

“你昨晚不在？”李泽言冷冰冰的问话一下子将暖融融的气氛降到了冰点。

白起眼里闪过一丝懊恼，点了点头。

“你是影卫。”

没等白起作答，你抢先说：“等一下！他肯定有原因，让他解释！”

没来由的信任让李泽言微微侧目，白起犹豫了一下，说道，“拂晓时分有人行刺，将我引了出去，那人将我带离寝宫就消失了，应该是有人接应，赶回来时，宫外就围了一群官员。”

你吸溜了一口热气腾腾的粥，思忖这些老家伙果然是冲着许墨来的，找到他们陷害许墨的证据，就能尽快把人捞出来。

天寒地冻的，待在天牢可太受罪了…

“即便如此，擅离职守…”

“咳咳咳…”见你被呛到，李泽言放弃了问罪，转而替你拍背。

看着他们俩针锋相对的熟悉感，你敲敲桌子，“有完没完？都过来吃饭！吃完饭去查查到底怎么回事。”

送走两尊大佛，你没跟着他们一起出去，突如其来的穿越给你脑子都干懵了，干脆洗了把澡，躺在宽大的龙床上思考前因后果。

记忆的终点是你在网上找到了一本小说，NP文，扶她分类，名字是《女皇陛下之我的后宫个个是妖孽》，简介花里胡哨的，大概是：一代女皇，不爱江山爱美人，前有冷面王爷，后有蛇蝎妖妃，忠犬侍卫常相伴，异域杀手一线牵，带刺玫瑰生得好，朕与将军解战袍…

要不是还挺对仗，你差点就给忘了。

当时你还吐槽了这个恶俗的书名，但是…但是因为这个就让你穿越也太小气了吧！

依稀记得小说开头就是寝宫那一段，后面是…是…你还没有看，只记得评论区全是“我可以”“我好了”“社保”这样的激情言论，就匆匆将这本书点了收藏，现在想想还是太草率了。

按照一般穿书套路，触发所有剧情，打通关就能回去。

但是…

这**是个肉文啊！

嗯…

大概触发所有剧情和play就能回去了吧…

想到评论区好心人列出的所有重头戏指路，长长一大段里你也就记得什么“抹药play”“温泉play”“龙椅play”…

顿觉任重道远。

“不过话说回来，冷面王爷是李泽言无疑，忠犬侍卫肯定是白起，蛇蝎妖妃…难道是许墨？太鬼畜了…啧啧啧…异域杀手看来就是金发碧眼周棋洛了，至于带刺玫瑰…凌肖你也有今天哈哈哈哈哈…”

你一个人有说有笑，屋外的宫女小侍面面相觑，瑟瑟发抖。

理清思路后，你咂咂嘴，下了结论。

别说，还挺刺激！

阴暗潮湿的天牢内。

李泽言冷眼看着斜靠在冰凉墙面的许墨，后者呼吸紊乱，明明忍受着冰与火的煎熬，却依旧一副游刃有余的样子。

“你是故意的。”

“证据呢？”

苍白的脸上浮现一丝不入眼底的笑意，看上去柔弱无害的人，偏生叫人觉得沉府极深，心生提防。

“敢爬龙床，真是活腻了！”

充满警告意味的话语被许墨无辜的眼神轻易反击，善于四两拨千斤的人仅用一句话就把李泽言噎得无话可说。

“只怕某些人求而不得。”


End file.
